Cambio de cuerpos
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Era incomprensible, una tortura. ¿Por qué tenía que estar él en el cuerpo de Hanji y viceversa? De esa manera, su reputación se iría bien al demonio.
1. ¿Qué es eso?

**ADV:** Ni la serie, ni los personajes me pertenecen. LEVIHAN.

**Capítulo 1**

Las tropas acababan de volver de una larga y dura expedición, con una gran cantidad de bajas y hombres heridos, cosa normal a estas alturas del partido pero que no dejaba de ser doloroso para los propios compañeros, ni que decir de las familias que esperaban esperanzadas su regreso.

La mayor Zoe cabalgaba a un par de metros de distancia del comandante Erwin, quien lideraba las filas, por el costado contrario se encontraba el sargento Rivaille y a unos pocos metros de ella, Mike.

Podía escuchar perfectamente los murmullos de las personas, hablando de los locos suicidas que componían la legión de reconocimiento, gente extraña con altos deseos de muerte. Pero para ellos eso no era así, cada expedición suponía un avance. Y ese era una de las grandes tareas de su escuadrón, compuesto por científicos e investigadores.

De manera inconsciente llevó su diestra hacia el bolso que colgaba a un lado de su cintura, sin soltar las riendas del caballo. Afuera, había descubierto algo bastante interesante y claro, ahora lo llevaba consigo, no podía perder la oportunidad de investigar algo como aquello. Porque si bien su fuerte era la investigación de los titanes, quizá aquello podría darle algún tipo de pista o quizá ninguna, pero nada se perdía con aprender más del exterior en el proceso.

Demoraron eso de media hora en llegar por fin al cuartel, bajó de su caballo y le pidió a Moblit que se hiciera cargo de éste, ella se adelantaría hacia su despacho, en donde luego el muchacho debería ir por órdenes de la castaña.

-Que no te tome demasiado tiempo, Moblit

Demandó, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El muchacho asintió de inmediato, realizando el saludo militar para luego llevarse el caballo de la mayor y el suyo hacia el establo.

Hanji podía sentir la mirada de alguien sobre ella, bastante fija, pero no lograba reconocer de dónde venía por más que miraba a sus alrededores. Así que lo dejó estar y se adelantó primero a su despacho, desapareciendo de la vista de aquellos soldados.

Una vez hubo llegado a su cuarto de investigaciones, cerró la puerta tras de sí, abriendo su bolso y dejando el contenido de éste sobre el escritorio. De inmediato tomó un par de libros de la biblioteca contigua junto con un par de cuadernos en blanco, en donde se puso a anotar y describir el objeto que estaba justo frente a sus ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sintió el golpetear de la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí, Señorita Hanji

Elevó la vista para ver a uno de sus hombres de pie en la puerta, rápidamente ella se levantó y se dirigió a un costado suyo, jalándole del brazo con fuerzas.

-¡¿Señorita Hanji?!

-Shht.. Moblit, mira..

El hombre siguió con la mirada la dirección que le señalaba el dedo índice de la mujer, sobre el escritorio había algo que nunca antes había visto.

-….. Oh.

**-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-**

Desde hace una semana aproximadamente no veía a la loca cuatro ojos, desde que llegaron de la última expedición. A Erwin le había realizado un par de preguntas, de la manera más discreta posible para que no fuese a sospechar ni tener ningún tipo de pensamiento equivocado, pero al parecer no sabía nada, estaba igual que él.

Suspiró frustrado. Por otro lado, había notado la cantidad de movimiento que había ahora en el escuadrón de la científica, sus subordinados iban y venían con papeles y libros, parecían estar bastante ocupados. Claramente había una razón para la desaparición de Hanji, ¿Pero qué estaría haciendo? Esta vez no habían logrado capturar a ningún titán como para que estuviese realizando experimentaciones.

Debía admitir que el bichito de la curiosidad le había picado.

Aunque, conociendo a la mujer, seguramente se trataría de una de sus investigaciones aburridas.

No sabía en qué momento sus pies le condujeron afuera del despacho de Hanji, tampoco es como le importara tanto, de hecho, ya que estaba ahí podría aprovechar para ver qué demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces, pero nada.

La volvió a tocar, en caso de que no le hubiese escuchado, pero nada.

-¿Está buscando a la señorita Hanji?

Su mirada se desvió hacia el hombre que acababa de llegar, traía bastantes papeles entre sus brazos junto a un par de planos. Le conocía, era el segundo al mando en el escuadrón de la científica, se llamaba Moblit, si mal no recordaba.

Asintió quedamente, recibiendo en respuesta una ligera sonrisa por parte del muchacho. Moblit se acercó a la puerta y la abrió como pudo entre tantos papeles, dejando a la vista el desastre que había en aquel lugar. Papeles y hojas por todos lados, incluso en el suelo a manera de alfombra. Esa habitación era un completo desastre.

-Disculpe el desorden…

Rivaille sólo suspiró mientras asentía, sabía que no era culpa de ese pobre muchacho, si no que de Hanji. El muchacho se adelantó entrar, siguiendo el luego para cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Enseguida fue capaz de ver a la mujer que buscaba, de pie frente al escritorio. Una luz le llamó la atención, algo que reposaba justo en el escritorio frente a la mujer, claramente eso era lo que ella estaba mirando.

¿Pero qué demonios era eso?

Se acercó con cautela a un costado de la científica, cuando recién ésta reparó en su presencia.

-¡Levi, tanto tiempo! –Comentó con su ya típico tono divertido.

-Hanji.. ¿Qué es esto?

Levi no apartaba la vista de lo que sería algún tipo de piedra, pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención, no. Si no que los variados colores con la cual esta resplandecía, era como si tuviese luz propia, además de que el aspecto oscuro de la habitación propiciaba el hecho de que esta brillara.

-Bastante bonita..¿No?

El sargento carraspeó, observando como la mujer llevaba una mano hasta la superficie de aquella piedra.

Él también deseaba tocarla, era como si tuviese algún tipo de imán que se lo demandase.

-La encontré durante la expedición y bueno, aquí la ves~

El joven estiró su mano para alcanzar la superficie de la roca y apenas su piel la rozó sintió una especie de corriente, bastante fuerte, pero no era capaz de separar su mano de ahí. Cerró los ojos de golpe por mera inercia, esperando una descarga eléctrica o lo que fuese. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Abrió los ojos y miró la piedra, ésta había dejado de brillar.

-¿Eh?¿¡Qué pasó!?

Escuchó lo que sería su propia voz, se sentía bastante extraño, él no había dicho eso. Entornó los ojos para mirar a la científica, pero su sorpresa fue… que no era nadie más que él quien estaba de pie a un lado suyo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sintiendo su propia mirada sobre él ahora. Sus ojos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, éste era el cuerpo de Hanji, no el suyo.

Escuchar su voz chillar era tres veces más extraño. Tragó pesado, intentando calmarse.

¿Qué pasó aquí?

Moblit rápidamente se acercó, mirando a ambos sin entender nada. Levi podía sentir su mirada sobre él, esperando que explicara algo, creyendo que él era Hanji. Entrecerró los ojos con un marcado tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡¿Levi qué demonios haces en mi cuerpo?!

Levi se observó las manos, inspeccionándose con rápidez, era más alto que antes, cosa que le agradaba. Pero estar en el cuerpo de Hanji..

-¿Cómo esperas que sepa yo eso? Tú eres la científica, ¡Arreglalo!

Hanji se volteó hacia su subordinado.

-Moblit, escucha, soy Hanji y no sé qué pasó pero.. Estoy en el mini cuerpo de Rivaille..

-¿Quién dices que tiene mini cuerpo, cuatro ojos?

Murmuró molesto.

Aquel comportamiento era más que suficiente para que Moblit entendiera que en efecto, ambos superiores habían cambiado de cuerpos.

Aquella era una escena de locos. El cuerpo de Hanji con la típica mirada seria y fría de Rivaille. El cuerpo de Levi, con aquellos ojos resplandecientes que caracterizaban a la científica.

Y ambos en medio de una pelea de "Dimes y diretes".

-La piedra.. ¿Por qué perdió el brillo?

La científica se volteó para mirar al muchacho de su escuadrón, pensando con rapidez. Claro..

-Perdió el brillo cuando Levi y yo la tocamos.. No puede ser –Alza una ceja, sorprendida.

Rivaille, por su parte aún no entendía un carajo, solo quería volver a ser él.

-¿Significa eso que la piedra les hizo cambiar de cuerpos?

-Así parece Moblit, así parece

Ahora Levi comenzaba a entender, dirigió su mirada a la piedra y maldijo en voz baja.

-Santa mierda.


	2. Humillación

**ADV:** Ni la serie, ni los personajes me pertenecen. LEVIHAN. A partir de ahora me referiré a Levi como el cuerpo de Hanji y bueno, Hanji como el cuerpo de Levi.

**Capítulo 2**

Los ojos celeste cielo del comandante se posaron sobre ambos soldados, parecía confundido, intentando asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar por boca de dos de sus soldados más importantes en la legión.

-Sigo sin entender

Levi suspiró, la verdad es que no sabía si Erwin no entendía o en realidad, no quería entender. Aunque no le culparía, una situación como aquella perturbaría incluso al alma más pura. El cuerpo de Hanji en su vida había estado tan bien arreglado y sofisticado, una coleta alta, sin ningún mechón fuera de lugar, con aquella camisa amarilla típica, planchada a la perfección, sin ningún tipo de arrugas ni líquido sospechoso.

Hanji, por otro lado, estaba igualmente presentable con el cuerpo de Levi, cortesía de él por su puesto, Rivaille no permitiría que su cuerpo se viese tan impresentable ante los ojos ajenos por ningún motivo, es por ello que había obligado a Hanji que se vistiera de manera correcta, con la ropa usual que él solía usar.

-Sé que no es fácil entenderlo, pero así son las cosas

-Que fácil lo haces sonar Levi, parece que estás bastante cómodo con tu nueva altura ¿Ah?

Rivaille rodó los ojos, ignorando aquel comentario estúpido, aunque no era del todo mentira.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

El rubio decidió interrumpir antes de que una nueva pelea iniciase entre aquellos dos, apenas habían pasado un día desde aquel incidente en el despacho de la científica.

Hanji decidió tomar la palabra.

-Mi escuadrón y yo estaremos al pendiente de la piedra, creemos que si vuelve a adquirir aquel brillo podríamos ser capaces de cambiar de cuerpo nuevamente

Bueno, aquello sonaba lógico. El comandante asintió ante la respuesta, pero al parecer aún le quedaba una duda.

-¿Alrededor de cuánto tiempo puede tardar?

La castaña guardó silencio, cosa que no le agradó para nada a Levi. Ambos dirigieron su mirada al ahora hombre, que se llevaba las manos al cabello.

-Deja de despeinarte

Exigió el mayor de inmediato al ver como desarreglaba sus mechones de cabello. La muchacha retiró su mano, mostrándose algo nerviosa.

-Bueno.. La verdad es que no lo sé.. Podría tardar segundos, horas, días, semanas, incluso meses..

El sargento lo sabía, pero escucharlo de esa manera era realmente distinto, ¿Qué haría atrapado en el cuerpo de Hanji tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo se lo explicarían a sus compañeros?. Un dolor hizo que Rivaille se estremeciera y se doblara hacia delante, bajo las miradas curiosas de los presentes.

-Rivaille.. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Levi?

El aludido levantó la mirada, su estómago comenzaba a sonar con fuerzas, se llevó las manos al sector por reflejo, encorvándose más hacia abajo.

Hanji no entendía, aún no estaba en aquellas fechas como para que el hombre se sintiera de esa manera, estaba segura. Entonces.. ¿Qué podía ser?

-Necesito…

El rubio y Hanji le miraron con atención, al pendiente de lo que pudiese decir el sargento.

-¿Necesitas..? –Le animó a continuar la científica.

-Necesito… Ir al ba-baño…

Bien, ahora todo era más comprensible. Erwin se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando algo más aliviado, si ahora el mejor soldado de la humanidad se ponía enfermo sería la guinda de la torta.

-Espera, Espera.. Levi, ¿Desde hace cuánto no vas al baño?

Cuestionó la científica, manteniendo su mirada fija en su cuerpo.

-…..

Ese silencio lo explicaba todo. Levi no había ido al baño desde el cambio de cuerpos, seguramente había estado aguantándose hasta llegar a ese límite.

-¡Vete al baño! ¡Le hará mal a mi cuerpo si te sigues aguantando!

Levi intentó enderezarse, quería decirle todo tipo de improperios a esa mujer que complicaba su vida cada vez más, pero ahora simplemente no podía, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Así que decidió obedecer y salir corriendo de ahí hasta su propia habitación, pues poseía un baño personal.

Ni de coña iría al baño compartido de las reclutas, aunque este quedase más cerca.

Hanji dirigió su mirada al comandante, suspirando. Erwin negó levemente con la cabeza mientras murmuraba quedamente.

-Pobre hombre..

**-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-**

Abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe, corriendo en dirección al baño. Necesitaba desaguar ahora, era jodidamente urgente, no quería pasar tamaña vergüenza de orinarse parado. Una vez entró en el cuarto de baño se acercó rápidamente al retrete, llevándose las manos al inicio de su pantalón.

Ésta era la razón por la cual se había negado a ir al baño, después de todo, él era un hombre de bien y ver un cuerpo ajeno sin consentimiento era… Maldita Hanji, no le entendía para nada, la muy sinvergüenza.

Alzó la mirada al techo, desabrochándose el botón del pantalón y deslizando el cierre hacia abajo, haciendo lo mismo con el pantalón. No bajó la mirada en ningún momento, cerró los ojos. Aún conservaba la esperanza de tener su aparato reproductor masculino intacto. Por favor, Dios, que estuviera ahí.

Se llevó una mano a la zona con timidez, esperando palpar aquel bulto típico de un hombre.

**-DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PEN-**

No pudo evitar gritar enfurecido al no sentir nada de nada, genial, simplemente genial. EL mundo se cagaba encima de él y se volvía a cagar cien veces más. ¿Dónde estaba su pene? ¿Dónde?

Ah, ya recuerda, seguramente Hanji andaba paseándolo por ahí.

Apretó los puños, furioso. Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Muy bien Levi, así se hace. Abrió sus ojos, recordando otro pequeño detalle.

Tendría que mear sentado.

**SENTADO. **

Su mirada se ensombreció de inmediato. No podría vivir una humillación más grande que mear sentado. Todo menos mear sentado. Los hombres meaban de pie, de PIE.

Dios… ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerle la vida tan difícil?

No podía aguantarse más, debía orinar ahora o todo se iría al infierno. Se tragó el orgullo y se sentó en el trono, sin bajar la mirada claro. Aún tenía respeto a la privacidad de la castaña.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo se sentía mucho más relajado y liviano, terminando al fin luego de unos segundos. Abrió los ojos y enrolló en su mano papel higiénico.

Otro detalle más.

Debería pasar su mano por **ahí**, necesariamente para limpiarse. Una vena se enmarcó en su frente.

No, no era suficiente la humillación de mear sentado.

Y desde ese momento, supo que su caballerosidad acababa de irse a la mierda.

Junto con el agua del retrete.

**Comentarios**

Oh my God, debo admitir que me re jodí de la risa escribiendo esto x'DDDDD. Debe ser re difícil para un hombre mear sentado. I mean, es como declarar tu homosexualidad abiertamente (¿?).  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Actualicé un poco más rápido debido a que ahora mismo estoy en la u y tenía tiempo libre para escribir.  
Agradecimientos especiales a:

_**Misari:**_ Debo decir que amo todos tus reviews, me entretiene bastante leerlos y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Por cierto yo también estoy algo pasada de tiempo (¿?) Muuuchas gracias, siempre comentando los nuevos capis que subo (L)

_**Barbara Bubblegum:**_ Mi partner hermosa, todos mis LeviHan van dedicados para ti. Ai luv yu so mash.

_**A Misha y Mary:**_ Porque sus comentarios idiotas en fb son inspiradores, las amo x'DD.

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el Capi y mis escritos en general, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	3. Anatomía

ADV: Ni la serie, ni los personajes me pertenecen. LEVIHAN. A partir de ahora me referiré a Levi como el cuerpo de Hanji y bueno, Hanji como el cuerpo de Levi.

Capítulo 3

Hanji no iba admitir que hasta hace un par de horas atrás había tenido el mismo problema de Rivaille para ir al baño, pero ella fue un poco más inteligente y fue apenas había sentido ganas, para tomarse su tiempo en asimilar lo inevitable.

Por su lado, se había mantenido de pie frente el retrete durante al menos quince minutos, sin hacer nada de nada, simplemente mirando el retrete, como si fuese la cosa más genial y sorprendente del mundo. Ni siquiera se había dignado a bajarse los pantalones, nada. Estaba procesando todo.

El hecho de que tuviese que bajarse los pantalones y tomar cierta "cosa" para orinar le perturbaba. ¿Por qué no podía sentarse y ya? Todo era mucho más fácil de esa manera. Cerró los ojos, armándose de valor mientras respiraba profundamente, como si aquello fuese capaz de darle fuerzas.

Oh gran Maestro, ilumínala.

Tragó pesado y deslizó el cierre del pantalón hacia abajo, desabrochándose el botón luego. Se bajó los pantalones, quedando únicamente con ropa interior. Muy por el contrario de Levi, ella no podía despegar la mirada, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Señores y Señoras, tenía un jodido pene entre las piernas.

Si bien en su vida había dudado muchas veces de su sexualidad, no porque tuviese tendencias extrañas ni gusto por las mujeres, sino porque tenía le feminidad de una tabla de madera y porque realmente nunca le había importado verse bien a los ojos de un hombre… Ahora todo aquello recaía sobre sus hombros con fuerzas.

Por amor a los titanes, tenía algo colgando entre sus piernas. Era extraño sentirlo, se sentía como si fuese una extremidad más, pero más corta.

Algo andaba mal ahí, sólo conocía el aparato reproductor masculino por medio de las didácticas ilustraciones de los libros de anatomía. Pero en los libros siempre se veía como algo pequeño. ¿Por qué este era más.. grande?

¿Qué estaba pensando? Hanji, concéntrate, ahora mismo tu meta es orinar, ORINAR.

Ahora si desvió la vista a otro lado, como si no quisiera la cosa, mientras que sus manos deslizaban la única prenda que faltaba para que aquel amiguito quedara libre. Y así fue, al menos una parte de todo aquello ya había pasado, no fue tan terrible.

Ahora lo que venía si sería terrible.

Agarrar la manguera para el desagüe.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, maldiciendo en voz baja. En su vida había tocado una de esas cosas y no esperaba hacerlo todavía.

Porque sí, Hanji es virgen.

En su mente solo existían las investigaciones, descubrimientos, papeles, teorías, hipótesis y bueno.. El sexo no tenía un papel relevante dentro de todo eso, así que ni siquiera lo había barajado dentro de una posibilidad.

Pero sabía que si no lo agarraba, la orina saldría disparada a cualquier parte y luego, bueno, ella no era la persona más pulcra y hacendosa como para limpiar ese asqueroso desastre.

Suspiró profundamente, intentando alivianar la culpa que de repente le atacaba. Que Levi le disculpara pero la naturaleza iba primero. Agarró a su amiguito y apuntó al agujero gigante del retrete, comenzando a orinar.

Era extraño, orinar de pie era extraño. Se sentía mucho más segura haciéndolo sentada.

Cuando por fin terminó no sabía qué hacer. Lo sacudió un poco para evitar que goteara y mojara la ropa interior, pero ahora.. ¿Qué mierda hacía? ¿Le pasaba un pedazo de papel higiénico por la punta? Así lo hacían las mujeres..

Su mente quedó en blanco, no era capaz de pensar cómo debería proceder ahora que ya había terminado de orinar. Dejó escapar un chillido de frustración, ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan complicados para mear?

-Oh vamos, al diablo.. –Terminó por sacar un poco de papel higiénico y limpiarse, le daba completamente igual si estaba bien hecho o no.

Luego se aseguraría de preguntarle a Erwin o Moblit cómo debía hacerlo, ellos deberían ser capaces de contestarle. Levi seguramente le ignoraría y le diría con palabras poco bonitas lo soez que era.

Al menos había logrado su cometido. ¿Habría ido ya al baño Levi? No es como si le preocupara especialmente, sabía que ese hombre por muy jodido que se viera, en su vida haría algo pervertido con un cuerpo ajeno.

¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Quería creer que estaba en lo correcto.

**-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-**

-Levi.. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hace poco Rivaille había regresado al despacho de Erwin, el rubio se excusó diciendo que debía atender un par de asuntos urgentes y que le esperaran ahí, tranquilamente mientras él se encargaba de lo suyo y volvía. Ninguno de los dos pudo reclamar ni decir nada, pues Erwin ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

Levi se veía extraño, incómodo. Había permanecido con la mirada clavada sobre sus manos, como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable o como si hubiese tocado algo intocable. Por la mente de la científica nunca pasó la idea de que se trataba de su reciente ida al baño.

Las sombras negras que acompañaban los grises ojos del sargento se marcaban cada vez más, mientras se preguntaba internamente qué acababa de hacer, se sentía como un abusador, incluso violador por haber hecho lo que hizo..

No podía mirar a Hanji sin sentirse culpable y devolver la mirada a sus manos.

Tampoco respondió a la pregunta de la mujer, no quería sentirse más humillado de lo que ya se sentía al contarle. La escuchó bufar, seguramente porque le había ignorado.

En la habitación había un silencio tenso, ni siquiera Hanji fue capaz de decir otra palabra, sabía que Levi estaba en medio de un trance y sería un graso error alterarle más de lo que ya estaba. Así que se mantuvo pensando en cómo volver a la normalidad. ¿Habría algún tipo de sistema que fuese capaz de indicarle cuando la piedra retomaría aquel curioso brillo? Algo así como una fecha específica, que fuese cada cierto tiempo.. Quizá cuando hubiese luna llena..

Existían muchas posibilidades, esperaba que alguna de ellas fuese la acertada.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al comandante de cabellos rubios. El hombre entró y se dirigió directamente a su escritorio, tomando asiento antes de dirigirle la mirada a las dos personas presentes, intercambiadas de cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Hanji estaba anormalmente serio, cortesía de Levi. Aquello lograba perturbar igualmente al comandante, aunque no dijera nada al respecto.

Sería mucho más perturbante si le pidiera a Levi que sonriera.

-Levi, deberás pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a Hanji –Su mirada seria se posicionó sobre el aludido- Si la piedra vuelve a brillar es necesario que ambos estén juntos y que procedan de manera rápida antes de que esta pierda su brillo nuevamente.

Aquello tenía lógica.

-Comprendo –Respondió con su característico tono serio.

Hanji solo sonrió, un ayudante más para sus investigaciones siempre sería bienvenido, porque no, no planeaba dejar que Levi descansara en su estadía en su despacho, sería realmente incrédulo si así lo pensara.

-Hanji, deberás acompañar a Levi a todos los entrenamientos que este realice, recuerden que ambos deben acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo para mantener su rendimiento, seguramente se les dificultará por las diferencias entre un cuerpo y otro.

La científica asintió, tenía razón, debía entrenarse para acostumbrarse al mini cuerpo de Rivaille, seguramente se le dificultaría un poco.

-Necesito que ambos mantengan su desempeño como siempre y que esto afecte lo menos posible su trabajo

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, Levi.. –Erwin juntó sus manos por sobre el escritorio, apoyando su mentón sobre el dorso de estas- Deberás mudarte a la habitación de Hanji, como dije anteriormente, necesito que ambos estén juntos.

Aquello les había tomado por sorpresa a ambos.

-Respecto a lo que sucederá con las misiones se les hará saber en el momento indicado, todo depende del desempeño que demuestren, recuerden que cuento con ustedes, esfuércense.

Levi y Hanji asintieron, no podían hacer ni decir nada al respecto, Erwin había procedido con bases que fundamentaran sus decisiones así que no había nada que discutir.

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

-Nos vemos Erwin~

Erwin se despidió con la mano, algo contrariado, después de todo ver al cuerpo de Levi hablar de esa manera no era normal, definitivamente no era normal.

Levi aguardó unos segundos más en el lugar, mientras Hanji corría ansiosa a su despacho para continuar sus investigaciones.

Erwin y Levi se miraron durante unos largos segundos. Finalmente Levio se dio la media vuelta para abandonar el lugar, antes de abandonar la habitación escuchó fuerte y claro las palabras del comandante.

"_Ánimos"_

Si que le harían falta.

**-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-**

Levi entró en el despacho de la científica, reconociendo de inmediato al escuadrón de ésta y a Hanji pegada a un lado de la piedra, atenta a cualquier cambio que esta pudiese realizar. Se adentró en la habitación, extrañamente nadie en el escuadrón de la mujer dijo algo, seguramente ya estaban enterados de las medidas tomadas por Erwin.

Solo percibió la mirada empática de Moblit.

Al menos había alguien dentro de ese loquero que intentaría comprender su extraña situación.

-Ah, Levi

Sus ojos ahora cafés se posaron sobre su cuerpo.

-Me gustaría conversar algo contigo, ven

Hizo caso a la petición de Hanji. Ambos se alejaron a una esquina del cuarto.

-Sabes… He leído un par de libros de anatomía y.. Creo que algo anda mal contigo..

Levi alzó una ceja, invitándola a continuar su relato con la mirada.

-Ah bueno.. Es que.. –Hanji tomó uno de los libros, buscó una página y señaló el miembro de la ilustración.

-¿Qué con eso?

No era capaz de entender.

Hanji suspiró frustrada.

-Este es pequeño.. El tuyo es-

Se vio interrumpida por la mano de Levi sobre su boca, ¿Estaba colorado o era idea suya?

-¡Cállate, maldición!

**Comentarios:**

Se supone que ayer iba a actualizar, pero el Word infernal se cerró cuando llevaba la mitad y se me olvidó guardar evé. Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews? C:


	4. ¡Mayor Zoe, eres genial!

**ADV: **Ni la serie, ni los personajes me pertenecen. LeviHan, si no le gusta, le invito a cerrar esta pestaña.

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-¡El sargento Rivaille y la Mayor Zoe tendrán una pelea!

-¡No te creo!

-¡Venga, vamos a ver!

Eren parecía confundido en medio de los reclutas escuchando aquello. ¿Levi y Hanji entrenando juntos? Aquello era nuevo y.. Extraño.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que la curiosidad lo picaba y quería mirar, un enfrentamiento entre esos dos sería algo interesante de ver. ¿Quién ganaría? Seguramente el Sargento, pero Hanji también era bastante fuerte..

Dios, ya se estaba emocionando.

Siguió a la aglomeración de gente y como pudo se coló por entremedio de ellos para quedar en primera fila y mirar bien.

Lo que vio lo dejó un poco anonadado. Hanji estaba realmente arreglada, como nunca, su cabello perfectamente arreglado en una alta coleta, además de que parecía molesta por algo, podía reconocer aquello que murmuraba por lo bajo como insultos.

Por otro lado estaba Rivaille, vistiendo únicamente una simple sudadera blanca, y por el contrario, parecía divertido con la situación, sonriendo como nunca.

De repente Eren se sentía enfermo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? ¿El mundo acababa de invertirse y él no había caído en cuenta?

-¿Quién crees que gane?

-Definitivamente el Sargento Rivaille

-Claro, es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad

Ninguna de las personas ahí presente sabía del intercambio de cuerpos que ambos soldados habían experimentado hace un par de días atrás. Hanji, la muy maldita estaba disfrutando de la situación como nunca.

Si Levi intentaba ganarle, quedaría como si Hanji fuese la más fuerte, después de todo estaba atrapado en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, intentando calmarse. Tampoco podía dejarse perder, ¡Era su maldito orgullo!

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

_-Leeevi, entrenar así es aburrido ¿No crees?_

_-¿Se te ocurre otra manera?_

_La científica ladeó la cabeza, intentando pensar en algo interesante. ¡Claro! Hace años que no tenía un enfrentamiento con Levi, sería divertido volver a entrenar con él de esa manera._

_-Un enfrentamiento, te reto_

_Para la mala suerte de Levi un grupo de cadetes justo pasaba por un costado, deteniéndose inmediatamente al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Un enfrentamiento entre La Mayor Zoe y el Sargento Rivaille?_

_La voz rápidamente se hizo correr y en menos de quince segundos estaban rodeados por soldados, impacientes por ver las destrezas de ambos superiores._

_-Hanji idiota –Murmuró por lo bajo._

-Que molestia, es como un dolor en el culo

-¡Eh, cuida tus palabras, estás en mi cuerpo!

Nadie parecía prestar atención a la conversación que ambos mantenían. Levi suspiró resignado, no había de otra, ya estaba hecho, debería cooperar con la estúpida idea de Hanji. La científica se puso en posición de lucha, lo mismo hizo él.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Eren. ¿Por qué Levi utilizaba la técnica de combate de Hanji? ¿Y por qué Hanji utilizaba la de Levi? Esto era una locura.

El cuerpo de Rivaille parecía incitar al de Hanji para que empezara, con una sonrisita que cabrearía a cualquiera. Levi bufó molesto, debería ser el quién comenzara.

De un rápido movimiento Levi rodeó a la científica, apretando su puño y dirigiéndolo directamente al rostro ajeno. Hanji logró esquivarlo sin problemas, ladeando la cabeza con velocidad, al mismo tiempo que elevaba la rodilla para golpear el estómago de su oponente. Levi se percató de esto de inmediato y llevó el brazo contrario en el momento exacto, evitando el inminente golpe.

Se separaron un poco, Levi había perdido bastante velocidad al estar en un cuerpo más grande. Aquello no había pasado desapercibido por la observadora mujer.

Los gritos de los presentes no se demoraron en escuchar, algunos animando a Levi, otros animando a la líder de escuadrón. Hanji miró de reojo al público, siendo capaz de reconocer a Moblit con una cara de confusión. Soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta, el pobre no sabía si animarle a ella o Levi, al estar cambiados de cuerpos era como si animara al contrario en vez de a ella y si gritaba el nombre de Levi, seguramente los demás le mirarían extrañados.

No importa Moblit, Hanji sabe que estás intentando animarle con todas tus fuerzas. Alzó su dedo pulgar en dirección al muchacho, riendo ampliamente. Moblit lo notó y sonrió, su líder era impresionante.

-No hagas ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas con mi cuerpo. Joder.. ¡Tengo una reputación que cuidar, Hanji!

En el proceso, más de una cadete se había enamorado del cuerpo de Levi. Aquella sonrisa tan resplandeciente.. Era capaz de derretir al corazón más helado. Los suspiros de las chicas se escuchaban alrededor.

Levi se llevó una mano al rostro, exasperado. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con la descuidada de Hanji. Por otro lado, ¿A quién estaba saludando? Desvió su mirada en la dirección en que ella miraba.

Moblit.

Una oleada de una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, se sentía molesto. El muchacho no le caía mal, de hecho, es bastante amable. Pero no podía evitar sentirse cabreado, sin saber por qué. Atacaría de nuevo, si ella no estaba al pendiente era culpa suya.

-No te descuides cuando pelees

Aquellas fueron las frías palabras de Rivaille antes de dirigir una patada a su cuerpo. Maltratarse a sí mismo era realmente extraño. Hanji fue capaz de notar aquel acto, así que a duras penas fue capaz de evitar un mayor golpe, anteponiendo su brazo para que éste recibiera el impacto.

-Lo siento~

Hanji rápidamente se agachó y realizó un rápido movimiento de barrido con su pierna, moviéndola como la aguja de un reloj, topándose con los pies de Levi quién cayó de inmediato al suelo. Hanji se levantó con gracia al terminar el giro, riendo ante la expresión molesta que mostraba el contrario.

Estaba cabreado, ¿Por qué no podía reaccionar tan rápido como con su cuerpo?

-Parece que cualquiera puede ser el mejor soldado de la humanidad si tiene este cuerpo~

Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Levi frunció el ceño de manera pronunciada, poniéndose de pie en un solo movimiento para lanzarse a atacar a la científica. Los golpes llovían y cada uno intentaba defenderse por sus medios.

Minutos después el cuerpo de Hanji estaba aplastando el brazo del cuerpo de Rivaille contra su espalda, mientras estaba boca abajo.

-¿Decías?

-¡Ya entendí, sal!

-¡Señorita Hanji!

Moblit se acercó rápidamente, mirando asustado como Rivaille permanecía sentado sobre el doblado brazo de su líder.

Levi debía admitir que la mujer se lo había puesto difícil. Se puso de pie para dejar de presionar el brazo de su compañera.

El fiel colega de la científica rápidamente se acercó a ella, ayudándole a incorporarse.

Eren miraba todo entusiasmado. ¡Eso había sido genial! ¡Hanji le había ganado a Levi! ¡Increíble!

-La líder de escuadrón es sorprendente

-Woah.. ¿Vieron como derrotó al Sargento?

Hanji no pudo evitar estallar en risas, Levi incluso era capaz de distinguir unas lágrimas recorrerle el rostro debido a las carcajadas.

¿Qué demonios?

-Creí que el Sargento ganaría..

-Lo sé, es decepcionante

-¡La Mayor Zoe es genial!

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Rivaille, quien clavó la mirada en la científica, como si fuese capaz de matarla con ese acto.

La muy maldita…

La muy maldita se había dejado perder a propósito. ¡Lo tenía todo planeado!

-Hanji … -Murmuró con rabia contenida. Lo que provocó que las risas de la científica fuesen aún más ruidosas.

Las nuevas admiradoras del Sargento Rivaille suspiraban al verle reír de esa manera, nunca habían imaginado que tendría un lado tan simpático y adorable. Levi era el hombre perfecto.

Por otro lado, todos comenzaban a sentir un poco de miedo al ver el aura oscura que rodeaba a la Mayor. Había ganado, ¿Por qué se habría puesto así?

Moblit sonrió divertido al entender, sin duda su líder era bastante inteligente, además de saber como sacar de sus casillas al sargento. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie con cuidado, evitando que se cayera por las risas.

-Oh Levi.. ¡Me haces tanto reír!

-Muérete.

Eren no entendía. ¿Por qué la líder de escuadrón le decía Hanji a Levi y viceversa?

-Cálmate, luego te ganaré para que estemos a mano~ -Comentó la científica, divertida.

Aquello no parecía hacerle gracia a Levi, en absoluto.

**Comentarios**

Esta Hanji es una trollaza xDDDDu. Pobre Levi (¿?) Pero bueno~.. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no se les haya complicado entender demasiado quien era quien, la verdad es que también es difícil escribirlo XD-. Hoy tuvimos un poquito de LeviHan más marcado debido a los celos de Levi (L) No se preocupen, a medida que avancemos en los capítulos iremos viendo más así que no se desesperen lectoras mías.

Lentito por las piedras.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

_**¿Reviews c:?**_


	5. Preguntas prohibidas

**ADV: **Ni la serie, ni los personajes me pertenecen. LEVIHAN, si no le gusta, le invito a cerrar esta pestaña.

**Capítulo 5**

-No lo sé Moblit, ustedes los hombres tienen un cuerpo realmente complicado

La científica dejó reposar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, que aunque era algo dura igualmente servía para descansar los músculos tensados luego de escribir durante horas. Moblit miró de una manera algo ingenua al cuerpo de Levi, debía admitir que aún ahora se le hacía realmente extraño mantener conversaciones con el cuerpo del sargento, aunque estaba seguro de que en algún momento se acostumbraría.

O quizás no.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha tenido algún tipo de problema, Señorita Hanji?

Preguntó de la misma manera servicial de siempre. Si Hanji tuviese que dar un premio por el mejor asistente, amigo y consejero, entonces Moblit se llevaría tremendo galardón de oro, se lo merecía por tener unos nervios de acero y por estar a su lado siempre que le necesitaba. No ha habido ni una sola vez en que mencione su nombre y nadie responda.

-Bueno.. Un par de cosas, ya sabes..

El hombre le mira sin entender, dejando de lado los planos que tenía en las manos para acercarse a la mujer, ahora hombre.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Ir al baño es una de esas

Moblit parpadeó sorprendido, averiguando de inmediato hacia dónde iba la conversación. No pudo evitar colorarse un poco al escucharle. Claro, Hanji a esas alturas ya debería conocer el cuerpo del Sargento al revés y al derecho.

-Hay un par de cosas que me han llamado la atención

-La escucho

Hanji desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de su despacho, asegurándose de que esta estuviese completamente cerrada, no quería que la interrumpieran en un momento crucial como ése. Después de todo, iniciar una conversación como esa requería de mucha fuerza de voluntad y estómago.

-¿Por dónde comienzo?

La científica ladea la cabeza, pensando por cuál de todas las cosas que tenía en mente comenzar. Si se trataba de Moblit seguramente recibiría una respuesta profesional, después de todo, estaba segura de que tenía explicación y bueno, Moblit simplemente era el hombre indicado para instruirle en el desconocido mundo de la testosterona.

El muchacho simplemente guardó silencio, esperando a que su líder fuese capaz de reagrupar las palabras correctas para iniciar nuevamente el diálogo. No sabe por qué, pero siente que preferiría estar leyendo toda esa montaña de papeles en vez de responder las posibles preguntas de esa mujer. Pero bueno, era su líder y él le profesaba un respeto infinito, no podía simplemente ignorar aquello.

-Bueno, primero lo primero.. Verás, cuando voy al baño a orinar, ¿Cómo debo hacerlo luego de terminar? Es decir, ¿debo limpiar con algo la punta? De otra manera quedará mojada y la ropa interior se ensuciará..

La científica elevó la mirada para mirar al castaño, notando el color inusual en su rostro, rojo, absolutamente rojo, era primera vez que veía una piel tan roja sin estar quemada. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, abanicándole con las manos para ayudarle a retornar a su temperatura natural.

El muchacho carraspeó, tosiendo un poco en el acto. Jura que se veía venir algo así, ¿Por qué no dijo que tenía que terminar de revisar los papeles? Tragó pesado y fijó su mirada en el cuerpo de Levi, agradeciendo con la cabeza el gesto de ayuda.

-P-Pues… Puede hacer lo que guste, si se si-siente más cómoda de esa manera no veo por qué estaría mal..

El pobre hombre dejó escapar un largo suspiro al final, sintiéndose más aliviado al haber contestado aquella primera pregunta. Hanji asintió conforme, Moblit tenía toda la razón, después de todo no es como si fuese algo tan terrible como para tener que seguir al pie de la letra lo que un hombre haría.

Había hecho bien en preguntarle a él.

-Uhm.. Otra más.. Hay algo que Levi no quiso responderme..

Eso enseguida le dio mana espina al pobre asistente, el cual se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cabeza, retirando los cabellos que obstaculizaban su visión, podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar como loco.

-Verás, en la página 328 del libro de Anatomía se representa bastante bien el aparato reproductor masculino.. –Hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Pero creo que hay algún tipo de error

Moblit se preparó para escuchar lo que seguía

-En la imagen que ahí muestran el .. "_pequeñín"_ es más bien eso, pequeñín.. Pero Levi lo tiene.. Cómo decirlo –Se lleva una mano al mentón, apoyando este en el dorso de una de sus manos- .. Uhm.. Más grande y largo, sí. ¿Es eso normal?

Al pobre ayudante de la científica se le acababa de escapar el alma por la boca. ¿Por qué tenía que explicar algo como eso? Ni siquiera había elegido como profesión ser maestro. Respiró profundamente para recuperar las fuerzas, sacudió la cabeza para evitar cualquier tipo de pensamiento ajeno. Debía ser profesional. ¡Su líder se lo estaba preguntando!

-Bu-Bueno.. El tamaño del _"pequeñín"_ va variando de persona en persona.. Creo que es completamente normal que el sargento Rivaille lo tenga de esta manera, de hecho, creo que la ilustración de los libros de anatomía exageran un poco la pequeñez del miembro..

Y Moblit acababa de demostrar que era un excelente aprendiz de Hanji, acababa de dar una respuesta bastante aceptable aún cuando el tema no fuese completamente de su agrado, es más, había realizado una observación completamente válida.

Apenas el muchacho había terminado de hablar escucharon un fuerte ruido sordo en la entrada, ahí estaba el cuerpo de Hanji, mirando a ambos presentes con incredulidad, sin importarle el hecho de haber dejado caer dos libros realmente pesados y antiguos.

Levi dirigió su mirada a Moblit y luego a Hanji, ambos habían decidido guardar silencio al notar la presencia del recién llegado, aunque Moblit observaba más bien asustado. ¿A quién le gustaría que dos personas hablaran de su _"pequeño"_ tan libremente? Definitivamente a nadie.

-HANJI….

Aquel nombre pronunciado con tal odio y furia que hasta la ventana llegó a temblar al solo escucharlo. Sin embargo, aquella voz parecía no hacer efecto en la única persona en la cual debería hacerlo. La científica después de todos esos años al lado del gruñón de Levi había ganado algún tipo de inmunidad, ya era casi costumbre el que Levi le llamara de esa manera tan poco amigable.

-Leeevi, no sabía que habías vuelto, justo estábamos hablando de ti

El rostro de terror que ahora Moblit poseía no tenía nombre, era indescriptible. El muchacho miró a su líder como si acabara de firmar su sentencia de muerte, esta vez no era como con los titanes, no podría interponerse y ayudarle.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y de qué **mierda **estabas hablando?

El cabo estaba claramente fingiendo, lo había escuchado todo, absolutamente todo a su parecer. Lo suficiente como para acercarse a Hanji y ahorcarla con sus manos.

-Pues.. estábamos hablando de tu pene.

Y aquello sobrepasó todos sus límites.

-¡SEÑORITA HANJI!

**-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-**

Levi no sabía cómo podía existir una mujer tan descarada como Hanji en el planeta, algo definitivamente había salido mal en el momento de su nacimiento, de otra manera no lograba explicarse su manera de ser. No podía decir que era una mujer idiota, porque claramente no lo era, es más, era única en cuanto intelecto se refería.

Aunque eso no quitaba que fuese generalmente estúpida, en todos los ámbitos.

Sus ojos ahora cafés observaban con frialdad como el asistente de la mujer vendaba con cuidado las heridas recientemente hechas por el colérico Rivaille. Cuando éste terminó observó de frente a Hanji, quien le dirigía una miradita de reclamo. ¡Já, encima se atrevía a mirarle así?! ¡Aquí él era la víctima, no ella!

-Ni siquiera sueñes que me disculparé

-Te pasaste un poco, ¡Duele como los mil demonios!

La científica se llevó una mano a la nariz bajo la mirada preocupada de Moblit.

-Tsh.. ¿Te crees que es divertido golpear mi propio cuerpo?

-¡No debiste haberme golpeado en primer lugar entonces!

Levi abrió la boca, mirándole indignado.

-¡Sólo estaba preguntándole a Moblit lo que seguramente jamás serías capaz de explicarme!

El sargento cerró los ojos, implorando paciencia a los cielos, la necesitaría.

-¿Ya te bañaste?

-¿Qué?

-Pregunté si ya te bañaste

-Claro que no

Y una vez más, Levi gritó como endemoniado hacia sus adentros. ¡Su cuerpo necesitaba baños en las mañanas y las noches! Se dirigió a la científica con rapidez, sin permitir que Moblit dijera siquiera una palabra. La tomó del brazo y la sacó de ahí a jalones.

-¡Mierda, Eres una jodida puerca!

**Comentarios**

Y aquí llegamos al final del Quinto capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado ;'D Proximamente verán como el fic va tomando un toque más serio, pero sin dejar nunca el lado humorístico que tanto le caracteriza y les gusta, claro.

Sin mucho más que decir, espero que sigan apoyando este fic.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

_**¿Reviews c:?**_


	6. ¡Báñate!

**ADV: **Ni la serie, ni los personajes me pertenecen. LEVIHAN, si no le gusta, le invito a cerrar esta pestaña.

**Capítulo 6**

Una gran cantidad de agua caliente cayó sobre la cabeza de Hanji, para luego sentir como los dedos de Levi frotaban sobre su cabeza el shampoo, masajeando e intentando quitar todo rastro de suciedad del cabello. Porque para Levi lavar el cabello dos veces no era suficiente, más aún si era Hanji quien lo portaba ahora. ¿Qué tipo de bichos y gérmenes estarían habitando ahora en su cuerpo?

Con tan solo pensar en aquello la piel se le ponía de gallina.

Hanji no había encontrado nada mejor que comenzar a jugar con el jabón, comenzando a formar burbujas con sus dedos mientras el sargento se encargaba de desinfectarle. La verdad es que era bastante raro que tu propio cuerpo te ayudara a bañar, pero no sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza, después de todo ese cuerpo no era suyo así que no tenía nada que ocultar.

Además, con lo maníaco de la limpieza que era Levi seguramente éste ya se había bañado, con todo lo que aquello conllevaba. Y bueno, no lo culpaba, eran cosas inevitables, sobre todo para él que tenía la necesidad de estar siempre pulcro y limpio.

-Creo que dejaré que me bañes más seguido~

Solo recibió un largo suspiro como respuesta en un principio. Pero bueno, era una buena oportunidad para asegurarse de que su cuerpo estaría siempre limpio y aseado.

-Si fueses menos puerca esto no sería un problema

-¡Estás exagerando!

La científica rió divertida, no se sentía para nada ofendida al ser llamada "puerca" de hecho le hacía bastante gracia, Levi pronunciaba esa palabra con tanto asco que se le hacía bastante divertido cada vez que le llamaba así.

Inmediatamente otro balde de agua fue volteado sobre la cabeza de la mujer (ahora hombre) para enjuagar el shampoo. Otro balde más, vaciándolo lentamente sobre la cabeza mientras masajeaba y retiraba los restos de shampoo del cabello.

-¿Te había dicho alguna vez que serías una buena esposa?

Levi gruñó al escucharle, invitándole a quedarse callada. Lamentablemente él no podía decir que Hanji sería un buen esposo, sería como mentirle a la pobre alma que desee casarse con esa lunática.

-No me llames "esposa" sigo siendo hombre, idiota.

Y nuevamente una carcajada afloró de los labios de su ex cuerpo. Aún no se acostumbraba a verse a sí mismo sonreír y actuar de esa manera, pero debía admitir que no era tan terrible, el hecho de que fuese Hanji quien ocupaba su cuerpo ahora lo hacía más.. ¿Normal? Sí, las personas normales sonreían. Quizá no tanto como ella, pero ver una sonrisa en su rostro original no le hacía sentir para nada mal.

En el fondo agradecía que Hanji fuese capaz de mostrarle esa parte de él, una imagen desconocida.

-Lo lamento, macho alfa~

Levi rodó los ojos, volviendo a vaciar un balde de agua caliente sobre la cabeza de la científica, solo para asegurarse de que no quedara rastro de shampoo en el cabello. Tomó dos esponjas y las bañó de jabón, le entregó una a Hanji y con la otra comenzó a enjabonar su espalda.

-Refriégate el cuerpo con eso mientras lavo tu espalda

-¡Vale, Vale~! .. Ah, pero Levi, ¿Qué hago con tu amiguito?

El mencionado detuvo de inmediato el frote, clavando su mirada en la cabeza contraria. ¿Por qué mierda siempre tenía que mencionar a su.. pene? ¿Tenía algo con él o qué? Observó como empezaba a refregarse sin esperar una respuesta.

¿Debería hacerlo él? Pero era extraño.. Es decir, no era extraño tocar él mismo su miembro, si no que el hecho de que ella lo tuviese mientras lo tocaba era…

SIMPLEMENTE EXTRAÑO, MUY EXTRAÑO.

Pero la entendía, seguramente no querría meterse con esa parte de su anatomía, el también había tenido que lidiar con eso.

Hanji se refregaba el abdomen con la esponja, pronto descendería..

-Espera, lo haré yo

La científica alzó la mirada para mirarle y asintió, era lo más correcto. Levi suspiró y abandonó la posición que tenía en la parte delantera de la tina, corriéndose hasta uno de los laterales de esta, para quedar a la altura. Deslizó sus manos entre el agua y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar sintió las manos de Hanji sobre su frente.

-¡Espera, espera! –Rió de manera nerviosa- Es demasiado raro, dame unos segundos para procesar todo esto

Y la cara de espanto nadie se la podía quitar a la pobre. Es decir, cualquiera se sentiría ultrajado en una situación así.

Que no reclamara, ella fue quien preguntó. Él había aceptado el hecho de que ella lo hiciera la primera vez que se bañó, pero no esperaba que Hanji fuese tan cerda y aún no hubiese entrado a la tina.

-No jodas Hanji, lo haré rápido

Su rostro ahora si era un poema. Si Levi fuese más amigo de las risas estaba seguro de que no hubiese podido reprimir una carcajada, pero como no era así, simplemente sonrió para su adentros, mostrándose tan serio como siempre.

-Ya va, está bien, hazlo

Eso bastó para que Levi hiciera su trabajo como buen macho que era. Hanji maldecía para sus adentros. ¿Por qué los hombres se estimulaban tan fácilmente? Era como una tortura. Estaba segura de que si estuviese en su cuerpo aquello no sucedería. Sentía su rostro arder.

Miró a Levi y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

El muy maldito estaba disfrutando su sufrimiento. ¡Sonreía torcidamente mientras le miraba de reojo! Esto es escalofriante. Una ligera corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerzas mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia delante.

-Le-Levi.. ¿Es necesario que seas tan** higiénico** con esa parte?

-Sí

Hijo de su mismísima madre.

Y para Levi.. Oh, la venganza es taaaaaaaaan dulce.

Afortunadamente, Levi pareció apiadarse y terminó pronto. Hanji enseguida hundió su cabeza bajo el agua, quedando completamente cubierta por esta. Acababa sufrir niveles aberrantes de vergüenza. Maldito cuerpo masculino.

-Ahora estás como nueva

Hanji no pudo evitar mostrarle los dientes, como si se tratara de un vil can. Gesto que no provocó ni un cambio en el semblante tranquilo del sargento, por cierto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos así?

-¿No habías contestado esa pregunta antes?

La científica suspiró, lo sabía, pero al menos quería unas palabras de ánimo para no suicidarse ahí mismo.

-Volveremos pronto, no te preocupes

-Se te ve muy confiado ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

-No, pero pensar de otra manera no te hará avanzar en absoluto

Hanji le miró sorprendida. Rivaille siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas en el momento indicado. Sonrió y se puso de pie, envolviéndose con la toalla que el sargento acababa de entregarle.

-Tienes razón, debería atraer las energías positivas con un pensamiento más optimista

-De otra manera no serías tú

La mujer rió ante aquello, Levi no podía tener más razón, sería bastante raro si ella se desanimaba. Rivaille tomó otra toalla y se acercó, comenzando a sacudirle con esta el cabello para secarlo. Jamás había bañado a alguien antes, era la primera vez y la verdad es que no le resultó tan tedioso.

Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a limpiar suciedades.

Porque sí, Hanji era como una gran mancha pegajosa en una alfombra. Y bueno, él ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de cosas, lo mismo sucedía con ella.

-¿Sabes? Tienes un buen cuerpo Levi, no me había fijado antes. Además, eres bastante guapo.

Aquello pareció sorprender al mencionado, quien detuvo durante unos segundos sus manos antes de retomar su trabajo. ¿Qué demonios había esa sensación en el pecho? Sacudió la cabeza , alejando ese tipo de pensamientos, los sentimientos no eran buenos, nunca habían sido buenos.

Los sentimientos son el peor enemigo del hombre, bien lo sabía él al ver tanta gente rendirse por ellos, caer derrotados y finalmente muertos.

El era el mejor soldado de la humanidad, no podía dejarse llevar por ataques hormonales que supuestamente hace bastantes años debían haberse detenido. Lo más curioso es que lo habían hecho ¿Por qué volvían tan de repente?

-Uhm..

-Pero nadie te quita lo enano

Levi rodó los ojos, aquel comentario no podía hacer falta.

-Cállate

-Escuché que cuando eras pequeño no te tomabas la leche purita, debes haber hecho pasar por bastantes problemas a tu madre ¿Uh?

-No es asunto tuyo

Negó quedamente con la cabeza, restregando el cabello con un poco más de fuerza. Una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible se asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

¿Qué era lo que le divertía?

Que Hanji tenía razón.

**Comentarios**

Bueeeno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que haya sido nuevamente de su agrado.

ASDASD ya sé que los capítulos son algo cortitos, pero de todas maneras actualizo seguido, así que no se impacienten mucho~ Por otro lado, comenzaré el período de exámenes en mi universidad, así que me demoraré un poquito más en actualizar o quizá no, quien sabe.

¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

_**¿Reviews? C;**_

_**O me enfado y no escribo más (¿?)**_


	7. ¿Sargento?¿Mayor?

**ADV: **Ni la serie, ni los personajes me pertenecen. LEVIHAN, si no le gusta, puede ir cerrando esta pestaña o leer otro fic.

**Capítulo 7**

-¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

El aludido estaba impactado, mirando con los ojos abiertos como una persona realmente conocida corría felizmente hacia él. Al parecer no era el único en el mismo estado. Miró de reojo a sus amigos y pudo notar el mismo desconcierto en ellos. Bien, no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de sueño, esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

Sin embargo, se sentía helado, confundido y petrificado, no podía moverse, así que no hizo nada, sólo observó con los ojos bien abiertos como la figura del sargento se acercaba cada vez más rápido hacia él, con los brazos extendidos.

Iba a abrazarle.

¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTABA PASANDO AHÍ?

Su cara de espanto era épica. La distancia cada vez se acortaba más y más. 5 metros, 4 metros.. 2 metros..

Y de un segundo a otro, tenía a Levi encima suyo agarrándole por el cuello en un amistoso abrazo mientras reía. REÍA.

-¿S-Sargento?!

El ambiente estaba claramente silencioso, ninguno de los reclutas era capaz de decir una palabra, estaban igualmente shockeados.

Levi+Abrazo+Risas= ¿?

-¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

Y apenas termina de gritar aquello, comienza a refregar su mejilla contra la del muchacho. Algo andaba mal ahí, todos lo sabían, Eren lo sabía, la pulga lo sabía.

Un aura siniestra y un ambiente tétrico fue capaz de llamar la atención de todos los presentes, aquella persona se había quedado mirando igual de pasmada como todos los demás. Pero en ella, la furia parecía comenzar a reinar. Hanji. Notaron como sus manos se empuñaron fuertemente y como se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia Levi y Eren.

Ella daba miedo, DABA MUCHO MIEDO. El ambiente pareció volverse tres veces más tenso.

-Hanji.. ¿Te estás dando cuenta de que me estás dejando como un puto **marica**?

-¿Eh? –Eren parecía confundido. Todos lo parecían. ¿Por qué Hanji le decía "Hanji" al sargento?

-¿Qué, por qué dices eso?

Pregunta, sin soltar en ningún momento al joven titán. Estaba claramente actuando, se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto. Claramente estaba disfrutando el hecho de que la imagen de Rivaille descendiera cada vez más en la pirámide alimenticia. ¡Su imagen, el respeto! Todo se estaba yendo bien al demonio gracias a esa loca.

-Suéltalo, AHORA.

Exigió, tomándole por uno de los brazos para comenzar a jalar, intentando que se separara del muchacho. Como casi no hubieron resultados, y él no quería volverse agresivo, optó por la opción más fácil.

Intimidar a Eren.

Fijó sus ojos filosos sobre la cara confusa y sorprendida del idiota de ojos verdes, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se le caería la baba. Le miró con tal intensidad y furia que Eren no tuvo más opción que retroceder, intimidado.

¿Por qué Hanji tenía que ser tan **cariñosa **con ese niñato? Aún no era capaz de entenderlo.

La científica sonrió y soltó por fin al susodicho, dejando escapar una sonora carcajada luego.

-Estás loca

Una mueca de disgusto se posó con rápidez en el cuerpo de Hanji, quien comenzaba a negar levemente con la cabeza, como si aquello no tuviese remedio. Se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada en Eren.

-Mocoso.. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Pregunta disgustado, esa cara de idiota no se la quitaba nadie, cualquiera sería capaz de adivinarle el pensamiento y la verdad, estaba comenzando a incomodarle las múltiples miradas sobre su persona. Maldita Hanji.

-¿Mayor Hanji?

Pregunta con una seguridad escasa, no entendía qué pasaba, la mayor no era así. Pero esa manera de tratarle se le hacía extrañamente conocida.

-¿Eres idiota?¿Aún no entiendes?

Frunce el ceño, más disgustado si fuese posible. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado por aceptar a alguien como él en su escuadrón? Era un idiota. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para calmarse. Malditos mocosos.

-Podría ser que.. –Aquella era la voz del amigo de Eren, el rubio- ¿La mayor Hanji es el sargento Levi y el Sargento Levi es la Mayor Hanji?

Una estruendosa risa se escuchó apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras. El cuerpo de Rivaille se posicionó justo a un lado del muchacho mientras le palmeaba ligeramente la espalda a manera de felicitaciones.

-¡Cómo era de esperarse de Armin! Es por eso que eres mi estudiante favorito~

Los rostros de sorpresa se deformaron aún más si era posible. El menos deforme era el de Mikasa, quien sabía controlar sus expresiones faciales, pero que igualmente se le veía sorprendida.

-Pero es .. imposible.. –Murmura el rubio, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz ante los halagos de la científica.

-Oh bueno, eso te lo discuto.. –Hanji ladea la cabeza- Como verás, es real.. ¡Levi se ha vuelto más alto! –Señala a su propio cuerpo, como si fuese la gran novedad dentro de todo aquello.

Unas incipientes sonrisas se hicieron presentes en más de un rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad.

-Sonrían y me encargaré personalmente de extirparles los miembros

De inmediato todos volvieron a retomar una expresión de póker.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? –La pelinegra de melena fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar. Hanji carraspeó y Levi simplemente dejaría que ella respondiese esa pregunta.

-Bueno.. Cuando volvimos de la última expedición encontramos una piedra bastante curiosa, tenía un resplandor de variados colores, era realmente hermosa.. Cuando Levi y yo la tocamos.. ¡PAM! De repente estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Levi y él en el mío, la luz de la piedra desapareció y ahora, aquí estamos~

Todo aquello parecía ficción, un mito quizás. Una piedra capaz de intercambiar cuerpos. ¿Cuál sería la finalidad de aquello?. La mayoría de los presentes asintió, mientras intentaban entender lo sucedido.

-Disculpe la intromisión, pero.. ¿Cuánto llevan así?

-Aproximadamente dos semanas

Ahora todo era más claro para la mayoría, las actitudes extrañas, el repentino aislamiento del escuadrón de investigaciones, el interés que parecía surgir en Levi por el despacho de los científicos (pues solía pasarse la mayoría del día ahí, a excepción de sus entrenamientos), el acercamiento que Hanji y Levi habían adquirido tan de repente. Todo, todo ahora tenía una respuesta coherente.

-Si la piedra vuelve a adquirir el brillo.. ¿Lograrán volver a sus cuerpos?

-Eso es lo que creo, Armin~

-¡Ya se me hacía extraño el comportamiento del sargento! –Exclama un aliviado Eren, saber que se trataba de Hanji abrazandole y no de Rivaille aliviaba su miedo en un 200%.

-Pareces feliz de que Hanji te abrazara, mocoso.

-Hubiese sido raro que fuese usted

-En la vida haría algo así, grábatelo en la jodida mente

-¡Ah, A Eren le gustan mis abrazos! –Hanji estiró sus brazos, haciendo un claro gesto de querer abrazarle. Levi se movió con rapidez, afirmándole del brazo.

-NO, mientras estés en mi cuerpo ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo

La científica suspiró frustrada, cruzándose de brazos.

-De todas formas, Eren. Es cierto que te extrañaba.. ¡Las investigaciones se han pospuesto durante demasiado tiempo! Es un suplicio. Pero como verás, tendremos que avanzar de a poco. De momento es necesario que Levi y yo recuperemos nuestros cuerpos, esa ha sido la orden de Erwin.

-Entiendo

-Estarás libre de momento, quizá alguno de mis subordinados continúe las investigaciones pero solo tomará un poco de tiempo, no serán tan intensivas mientras no sea yo quién esté a cargo –La sonrisa que acababa de posarse sobre sus labios asustaría a cualquiera. Incluso a Levi se le hizo incómodo.

-C-Claro..

-Ya es hora

-¿Verdad? .. ¡En fin! Debemos volver al confinamiento de mi despacho, ¡Que tengan un excelente día!

Terminando de decir aquello, Hanji se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguida de Levi, quien solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a manera de despedida, mientras los nuevos reclutas realizaban es saludo militar.

-Eso ha sido de locos..

Y ese fue el único comentario de Jean, quien aún parecía algo trastornado con lo que acababa de ver.


End file.
